


Requited Love

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: A sad and single Hermione is invited out on Valentine's Day by the future Mrs. Potter following her split from Ron. She finds herself feeling even more alone and begins to drown her sorrows in firewhiskey when another redheaded adventure propositions her. Could there be light at the end of his member?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Lemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lemonade) collection. 



> **Prompt:**

Valentine's Day at the Leaky Cauldron was always an eventful occasion, littered with Hogwarts grads turned Ministry malcontents and Diagon Alley employees looking for love or just random one offs. After Hannah Abbott had taken over for Tom, she had revitalized the dilapidated old pub and turned it into quite the evening hot spot for young working wizards and witches. For this reason Hermione tried to avoid it at all costs. And she did her best, having put her focus on her House Elves Welfare bill more fervently now that she had more time. She was single for the first Valentine's Day in eight years and she was not looking forward to it. She had planned on saying ‘sod it all’ to the ridiculous holiday and spending her night cuddled up with Crookshanks, a nice Merlot and some muggle romantic comedies. Unfortunately for her, she had a plucky, unable to take no for an answer, best friend who had dragged her out of her wallowing for a night of fun. That best friend however, was currently sitting on the lap of her fiancè, Hermione's lightning bolt scarred best friend. Hermione watched as Ginny turned to straddle Harry's lap to plant a nice, long, wet kiss on his lips. Her engagement ring was a sparkling oval diamond Prewett family heirloom Molly had gifted to Harry. Hermione turned her gaze away from her best friends and looked down into her firewhiskey thoughtfully.   
She heard the bell above the Diagon Alley door jingle and she looked up again. There he stood, clad in his Chudley Cannons uniform, surveying the room before his eyes fell on her. Their eyes met for a second then she dropped her eyes back to her drink. She hated how her heart deceived her. It sped up from mere seconds of staring into his deep blue eyes. She knew she still loved him, but she really just wanted to be able to move on. So she made a mental vow to start. She chugged down the remaining liquid and winced against the burn in her throat. She ordered another and let her gaze wander around the bar. She saw Harry and Ginny, who were in a booth with Fred, George and Angelina. Angelina was entangling herself into George’s side and Fred wasn’t his usual chipper jokester self. She found herself wondering why. When her next firewhiskey came she downed it instantly. Ginny caught her watching them and gestured her over. Hermione gulped against her apprehension and nodded. She ordered a bottle of firewhiskey and made towards their table. She knew the breakup had been hard on the Weasleys and on Harry as well. It was a matter of picking and choosing sides. Harry and Ginny had both done admirably well at remaining unbiased. Some of the other members of the family had taken Ron’s side indefinitely. She plopped into the booth between Fred and Harry and smiled towards both of them. Hannah brought over the bottle of firewhiskey and Hermione grabbed it excitedly. As she opened it she noticed the gaudy heart shaped decorations and she scowled. Then a flash of familiar red hair caught her eye. She focused and saw Ron enveloping Eloise Midgen in his arms and peppering her face and chest with sloppy kisses. She scowled again and took a long, burning drink before setting the bottle down and looking around. She looked at Ginny, perched on Harry’s lap. Ginny whispered something in Harry’s ear and he nodded.   
“Well, we’re off for the night. See you all at Sunday dinner.” Ginny said, standing and stretching. Hermione smiled. Even in her unhappiness she was happy for her friends. They had worked out. She watched them scamper up to the overnight rooms hand in hand happily. She sighed and turned her attention back to the bottle before her. Since their split, Hermione’s only relationship had been with drowning the memories of their love story in alcohol. She chanced a small glance at Ron again and noticed his hands affixed to Eloise’s sizable rump. She shook her head, begging the tears not to fall. She felt a hand on her bare thigh and looked up into eyes that matched the ones of the man she wanted to hate but still loved so very much. Fred’s self confident smirk greeted her and she smiled back at him with tear filled eyes.   
“Don’t worry about it beautiful. He’s always been the wanker out of us Weasley brothers. One day he’ll realize what an tosser he was for letting you go.” Fred whispered, blowing a few stray curls away from the shell of her ear. Her smile grew.   
“Thanks Fred.” she said simply, her hand grazing his gently. His smirk grew to a smile and he nodded. His hand moved from her thigh to grasp the neck of the bottle she was slowly nursing. His hand fell feather light over hers and tightened. He lightly moved their hands up and down the neck of the bottle lasciviously. She giggled and met his stare. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she shook her head.   
“Just how intoxicated are you Fred?” she asked, crossing her legs under the table. She didn’t miss the leisurely appraisal his eyes administered to her shapely form.  
“I’m not actually. I just have patiently waited for years for you to tire of the daftest Weasley brother and see just what the others had to offer.” he said, moving his hand to caress her cheek.  
“Do you mean to say you fancy me?” she asked, slightly gobsmacked. He looked into his lap and then back at her.   
“Have for years as it happens. But I knew you wanted Ron. I couldn’t figure out why but I knew he was who you wanted. So I sat back. I knew he would eventually screw up and I just had to wait.” he said, tearing his eyes away from hers and turning them back to the bottle. She looked up and noticed George and Angelina were gone. She looked down to the bottle and then she made a decision. One she might regret but she said to hell with it. She placed her hand delicately on Fred’s inner thigh. He adjusted himself so he could relax back against the seat of their booth. He cracked his knuckles and then laced his fingers together and placed them behind his head. She moved her hand gingerly closer to his groin and felt a firm bulge. She looked at him and saw his eyes closed. She had only been with Ron so she wasn’t the most experienced but she would give it a shot if it meant she would feel something other than sorrow. She ghosted her hand over the shapely bulge and he hissed quietly at the sensation. She smirked to herself and then began a back and forth motion over it. He didn’t react, just sat there enjoying her ministrations. Suddenly his right hand moved from behind his head and traveled down to her hand. He grabbed it and tugged. She looked up at him puzzled. He just smiled down at her and tugged again. She moved to sit in his lap and he smiled as he looked down at her. His arms circled her waist and almost immediately his right hand came up and caressed her face.   
“I’ve wanted to do this for ages.” he whispered before kissing her gently. She smiled against his lips and pulled him closer to her. She licked his bottom lip, silently willing him to permit her entrance. He did and her tongue battled his. She tightened his grip on her and moved her legs to encircle his waist. He scooched sideways in the bench before standing up and lifting her with him. She grabbed for the bottle and while still intertwined by a kiss, he carried her to the room he’d booked for the night. He broke away only briefly so he could see his was through the pub to make it to the stairs and then up to the room he’d rented. He hadn’t known whether he would end up using the room or not but he was glad he’d reserved it anyway.   
When they reached the door he turned the knob and turned it, leaving the door slightly ajar. He then nudged it open with his knee and carried her inside. He made quick work of the distance from the door to the bed.   
Thank Merlin for long legs. He thought to himself as he dropped her gently onto the bed. She sat up and rested back against her elbows, staring up at him as he pulled his shirt over his head. She was in awe at the toned and muscular torso before her. She knew he had been conditioned from years as a beater but this was utterly magnificent, every muscle looked to be sculpted from marble. He looked down at her and he could barely pace himself. He saw how her knees were slightly open and the skirt of her dress rode up her thighs slightly. He felt his erection grow to full mast and he thanked the gods above that Ron had let this beauty go. He wedged his bent knee in between hers and came down on top of her. His palms caught the bed before he could completely collapse on her and he was glad for it. She opened her legs a bit more and he rested back on his haunches. He looked from her thighs up into her eyes questioningly. She nodded once her permission and his hands travelled from her knees up her thighs. As he inched closer to the hem of her dress his erection reached an uncomfortable state of arousal. He brought his hands to the zipper and button of his fly and undid them. She watched entranced as he pulled his jeans down and slid his briefs low on his hips. She saw his massive swollen manhood and her tongue darted of her mouth to wet her lips in anticipation. His hands returned to her thighs as they slid her skirt up around her hips. He smiled at the sexy black thong knickers she wore. Perfect. He thought to himself. His hands slid up further to cup her perfect arse and he grasped at the lacy material. He pulled down and her hips came up. He smirked to himself at how ready she was for him. He bent down to pull the part of her knickers that covered her mound off with his perfect white teeth. She groaned at the sensations he was eliciting from her.   
Merlin he’s even better than Ron. She thought as he left a chaste kiss against the skin of her mound before pulling the knickers down her legs and clean off.   
She watched as he slipped off his briefs and cast her legs wide open with his own strong thighs. She chanced a glance down at his rod and her eyes became the size of saucers.   
“For the Love of Gryffindor Fred. You’re even bigger than Ron.” she whispered in awe. He smirked and used his fingers to open her delicate folds. She gasped against his touch and his smirk grew when he felt how wet she was, all because of him. He adjusted himself so his face was hovering above her. He darted his tongue out and licked her from the very bottom of her womanhood to circle around the hooded bundle of nerves slowly. She bucked her hips against his face and he smiled. He sat up again and patted her thigh gently.  
“Later. Right now I want to make you scream my name so much you forget his.” he whispered to her, his lips hovering above hers. She shivered and his left hand grasped his member firmly, pressing into her core gently. She moaned and he felt the head of his cock dampen. He teased her opening again and she tried to force him to enter her. He clicked his tongue and then bent down to kiss her chastely on the lips. He deepened the kiss ever so slightly as he entered her and the kiss enveloped her squeal. He started slowly, sliding out and in with the utmost care, accommodating her to his size gradually. She grabbed onto his forearms and dug her nails into him. He groaned and picked up his pace ever so slightly. Her hands dropped their grip in his arms and fisted in the sheets. He took that as encouragement and began really pounding her.  
“Oh Fred…. Oh Fred that feels amazing.” she groaned loudly, drawing out the last syllable as she bit her lower lip. His eyes were focused on her bouncing breasts so he didn't see the tantalizing sight but Hermione intended on making sure this happened again.   
“Happy Valentine’s Day Beautiful. You’re even better than my fantasies.” he whispered, turning his face to whisper directly into her ear. He felt her muscles contract around him and he was growing closer to his own release by the second. He dipped his head to lavish tongue kisses along the column of her throat and nibbled gently over her pulse point. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her as he continued to pound her with every ounce of stamina he possessed. He moved his kisses down towards her breasts and she grew louder with every lick and kiss he administered.   
“Fred oh Fred…. I’m so close…. Please….” she moaned loudly, bordering just shy of a scream. He lifted himself off of her into a push up stance and used his hips to slam into her wildly. She twisted the sheets between her fingers as her knuckles turned white and her mouth hung open in a slack jawed silent moan. He reached one hand down and circled her clit with the pad of his thumb firmly. She moaned again. He loved how vocal she was. Should’ve known she would be as much as she inserts her opinion into things. He thought to himself as his own release built. He grabbed for her breasts and kneaded them gently. Then he felt her muscles contract even faster.  
“Oh my MERLIN! FRED! YOU FEEL SO BLOODY GOOD! OH! OH! OH!” she screamed finally, as she finished and then collapsed back on the bed. He grinned to himself and looked down at her.  
“A little bit louder Love, I don't think they heard you in Surrey.” he laughed as his face fell into the canyon between her breasts. He pulled out of her and rolled to lay facing her on the bed. She turned to face him too and a smile broke across her face as well.   
“That. Was. Amazing.” she said, tracing whimsical patterns into the flesh of his chest.  
“YOU are amazing.” he said, tucking some of her now wild curls behind her ear. She reached her face up and kissed him gently. Then she looked down.  
“What about you?” she said, in her concerned voice he knew so well. Her eyes fell to rest on his still solid member.   
“Just let me rest Love. I’ll get mine next round.” he said in jest. Hermione smiled and then rolled up over his right thigh. He looked down at her as she reached her hand out to stroke his length. While she lazily stroked she admired his cock. He was at least eleven inches long, circumcised with a spattering of fiery red hairs sprinkled across the base of his shaft. Her touch nearly melted him. He rested back against the pillows on the bed and his eyes became half lidded.   
“Great Godric, that feels bloody fantastic.” he said hoarsely. She smirked up at him and then she decided to be a little bit more daring. She stretched her face upwards and licked from his base to the tip of his cock. He let out a long, slow hiss and she smiled. She lavished her tongue over the slit of his cock a few more times and he groaned. Then she swirled her tongue around the entire circumference of the head and slowly sucked him into her mouth. He moaned and grabbed for a pillow from beside him blindly. She chuckled with him in her mouth. She sucked again firmly and his hips bucked into her mouth. She laid a calming hand against his thighs. She then moved that hand to stroke him faster with a firmer grip. He covered his face in the pillow and moaned so loud the pillow didn't muffle the sound. She smirked to herself. She sucked and stroked simultaneously and he tossed the pillow across the room. His hands were twitching and she could tell he wanted to put his hand on the back of her head. She reached up her free hand and grasped his. His eyes opened and he looked down at her nervously. She met his eyes with him still in her mouth and placed his hand amidst her unruly curls. He couldn't believe what a little sex kitten was hiding between the bookish, prim and proper exterior of this little minx.   
Ron’s barking for having let this one slip thru his fingers. He thought for about the thirtieth time that night. He gently urged her farther down and when she reached halfway she resumed her previous speed. She sucked and stroked him and he could feel his climax building.   
“Bloody hell Hermione, I’m getting ready to…. Ah! Hermione if you don’t stop I’m…. Oh Godric… you’re going to swallow aren't you?” he asked between moans and howls. The right side of her mouth tweaked into a small smile and he closed his eyes as she nodded. He let go of whatever restraint he had and he shot his load into her mouth as she sucked it down with each dying thrust he gave. He emptied the last bit of his seed down her throat and she gulped it down happily. When he fell back against the pillows she released him from her mouth and hand. She noticed sweat on his brow as his breathing became less and less labored. She crawled up his body to lay against his chest. She dug her chin into a crater of his chest and looked up at him contentedly.   
“Happy Valentine’s Day Fred. “ she whispered as she leaned up to kiss his lips delicately. His hands moved to travel delicately up and down her back.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day Hermione. Tell me, would you want to go out to dinner in about a week or so?” he asked, looking down into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him. He pulled away.  
“Is that a yes?” he asked. She kissed him again and climbed into his lap.   
“Yes.”


End file.
